


Flesh Without Blood

by femmebot



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Established Relationship, Fluff, Inspired by Tokyo Ghoul, M/M, Smut, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmebot/pseuds/femmebot
Summary: Younghoon uses his kagune for something else than hunting. Chanhee doesn’t complain.





	Flesh Without Blood

**Author's Note:**

> title from grimes’ [flesh without blood](https://youtu.be/Tv9YoYCKNoE) duhh

Chanhee has always known Younghoon was a ghoul, even before they started dating and even before the latter was forced to tell him why he was dying of starvation but refused to eat any of the food Chanhee offered him. It wasn’t hard for the boy to put the pieces together: Younghoon always pretended to zone out when their group of friends talked about the recent rise of ghoul crimes in Seoul, and judging by his grimaces everytime he took a bite of the food at the campus cafeteria, it was clear that he was painfully forcing himself to eat it.

The first time Younghoon showed him his true nature they were alone in their shared dorm at their university. Although he already knew what he was beforehand, Chanhee cried out of fear; which led to Younghoon crying too; and only calmed down once the latter embraced him and began running his hand through his bleach blonde hair until he fell asleep. In hindsight, Chanhee knows he shouldn’t have reacted like that, and often mentally beats himself up for it.

The boy doesn’t really care that his boyfriend is a man-eating monster in the eyes of a big majority of the world population, though.

“I wanna try something, baby.” Younghoon says while leaving wet kisses on his boyfriend’s pale neck.

“Oh, yeah? And what is it?” Chanhee replies, throwing his arms around the elder’s neck and basking in the attention his lips give him.

Chanhee is barely fazed when Younghoon’s sclerae turn black and his irises red. Instinctively, he feels his legs tremble a bit as three dark purple tentacles shaped like a snake’s body without the scales emerge out of his boyfriend’s lower back. The rush of feeling like a prey being hunted shoots right to Chanhee’s crotch, and he feels his shorts tightening.

The kiss gets more intense, as if unleashing his kagune made the ghoul fiercer. Younghoon’s tongue enters Chanhee’s mouth roughly and moves avidly inside it, hardly letting the boy breathe, as his cold hands slide under his oversized shirt and eagerly roam his warm body. While still making out, Younghoon pulls said shirt over his head as one of the appendages finds its way around Chanhee’s slim body and, functioning as a blade, slices his pants open.

“Hey, I liked those shorts!” Chanhee complains with a smirk on his lips.

Younghoon chuckles and kisses his grin away. “I’ll buy you another pair.”

Younghoon tosses Chanhee on the bed and spreads his thin legs open. The latter gasps when the same tentacle as before hovers over his chest and rubs against his pink nipple, leaving a translucent substance on the area. He whines as Younghoon gets down on his knees and flicks his tongue on the fluttering hole, making it clench in anticipation. Chanhee wiggles his butt back towards his face, asking for more. Younghoon complies, licking a fat stripe over the ring of muscle, rejoicing in the taste of human skin. 

The small boy jolts and tenses up when the tongue is replaced by something smoother and hotter. He raises his head and looks between his legs to see Younghoon flashing a devilish grin at him as he holds his legs open while a purple tentacle prods at his entrance.

“W-wait...” Chanhee breathes out, his voice tainted with distress.

Younghoon climbs on top of him from between his legs and kisses his worries away softly. “It’s okay, baby, I’ll be careful. I’m not gonna hurt you.”

As the appendage begins digging into Chanhee’s hole, another one caresses his lips, fumbling with them until they part. Chanhee suckles on it coyly. It tastes metallic, similar to the flavor of blood but stronger. He bites on it tentatively, and seeing that Younghoon doesn’t object or flinch, he uses it to withstand the intrusive feeling of the other appendage in his anus.

Chanhee is enraptured by the feeling of the warm slimy tentacle moving inside him, opening him up and reaching places he never thought could be reached. Being assaulted by three foreign bodies; one in his guts, another one twirling on his nipples and the last one in his mouth; makes him feel like an unknown object Younghoon is studying, and he would be lying if he said he didn’t love it.

“You like it?” Younghoon asks. Chanhee is too blissed out to answer and he has a tentacle obstructing his mouth, so he just whines and the ghoul takes it as a yes, prompting him to go harder. The squelching noises coming from the appendage fucking Chanhee stupid would be disgusting in any other situation, but Younghoon finds them exquisite.

Chanhee’s milky body is besmirched with the fluids Younghoon’s kagune secretes. The raven haired boy notices this and climbs on top of him, lapping up the dense liquid with his tongue. Chanhee moans even louder around the tentacle. He peppers the small boy’s tremulous body with light kisses, making sure he feels safe.

A loud, high-pitched but muffled cry escapes Chanhee’s reddened lips when the kagune hits something inside him. Younghoon prods at it again curiously, becoming aware it is his prostate and getting another weep out of his boyfriend. He keeps poking it, making him shake even harder, his legs trembling as if he was freezing. Younghoon watches Chanhee writhe under him in amazement, devouring him with his eyes like he was Narcissus, made of ivory and rose petals. 

The tall boy realizes how painfully hard his own dick is, and decides it is time to give it some attention. He begins tugging it, absorbing the breathtaking expressions of libido in Chanhee’s flushed face. 

Chanhee starts mumbling something along the lines of “cum”, so Younghoon decides to give him a break and removes the tentacle from his mouth. 

“I’m gonna cum.” Chanhee chokes out clearly this time.

“Me too, baby.” 

It’s not long before Chanhee’s spasms get dangerously intense, deafening whines and spurts of white fluid following them as the boysenberry-colored appendage continues pumping in and out of him. The image of Chanhee having the most mindblowing orgasm of his life drives Younghoon over the edge, and the latter barely has time to position himself above his boyfriend’s face before reaching his climax. White ribbons paint Chanhee’s angel-like face, falling on his eyelids, soft cheeks and plump lips. 

“You did so good, angel.” Younghoon congratulates him. Chanhee smiles weakly and nods, licking the semen off his own lips before drifting into a deep, fatigue-induced sleep.

The ghoul’s kagune vanishes into his body with loud crackling noises in the blink of an eye. He picks up tissues from the nighstand next to him and cleans the remaining cum off the small boy’s face gently, careful not to wake him up and repeating the actions with the pellucid kagune fluids on his sinuous body. He proceeds to tuck his tiny fragile body into the warm bed, following him soon after. Younghoon wraps his slender arms around Chanhee’s middle, pulling him impossibly close and pressing chaste kisses to the back of his head.

“I love you.” Younghoon whispers into Chanhee’s ear, even though he can’t hear those words. 

Younghoon falls asleep holding the small boy, thinking about how lucky he is to have a boyfriend like Chanhee, who accepts and loves him even though he’s a man-eating monster in the eyes of a big majority of the world population.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed my take at tentacle (kagune) sex ^_^


End file.
